


Not Your Fault

by Skeletonbrothersreptilelovers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 3 Alternate Endings, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, alternate endings, emotional reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletonbrothersreptilelovers/pseuds/Skeletonbrothersreptilelovers
Summary: It wasn't his fault. He didn't know how you felt, and he wasn't required to feel the same...You can't help but be mad at him.





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for clicking on my story! ^^  
I'm not really sure if it's swapfell or fellswap...? But I'm kinda just doing my own thing! I hope that's okay!  
Anyways, enjoy the story!

It isn’t his fault. You know it isn’t his fault. 

So why do you feel so… Frustrated at him?

You moved your gaze away from him, sighing in annoyance. Both of you decided to go out and have a drink. To let loose and have fun, or at least that’s what he told Sans - who was forced to tag along.

‘So much fun I’m having, huh?’ you thought bitterly.

Right now Papyrus had a girl pressed up against him, his teeth inches away from her ear. You’re sure he’s sweet-talking her right now, promising a night she won’t forget. From the way her face is flushed, you’re sure his words are working.

Then again, when do they ever not work? 

Oh right, on you. At least that’s what Papyrus thinks anyways.

“What’s wrong with you?” You flinch when you hear Sans speak beside you, having forgotten he was here. His tone was laced with annoyance, but you knew better. He was really bad at showing his emotions, and more than likely he was concerned. 

“What do you mean? I’m fine,” You respond to him, maybe little to bitterly to be convincing. Sans scowls at you.

“I have no time for your games. Obviously, something is bothering you, spit it out,” he says, this time in actual annoyance. You glance at him from the corner of your eyes but remained silent. You both stared at each other, Sans’s expression becoming more and more agitated. He finally huffed irritably at your lack of response.

“I swear, you and Paps are just alike sometimes. Why the hell won’t you just admit how you feel?” You choke on the drink you had been sipping on, swirling in your chair to face the angry skeleton.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” You give him a look saying ‘this conversation is over’. Sans glares at you for a few minutes before sighing. He turns his attention back to the drink he had barely touched all night.

“Fine, whatever. It’s none of my business anyway,” he takes a sip of his drink, “personally, I wouldn’t wait to get what I wanted. When I want something, I get it right then. If I wait, someone else might get it - and I don’t have time for a lifetime of regret.”

You stare at the side of his head for a few minutes, but he never returns your gaze. You sigh. “I know, Sans, I know. It’s just I given so many hints, you know? I know at first I acted like I didn’t care, but that was to prove a point that he can’t woo everyone. But he can, and he did, and now he thinks I’m the only exception when I’m not. I don’t want to ruin our friendship. I care about him too much…. About you too much,” you whisper the last part. Despite the heavy feeling in your chest, you can’t help the small smile that comes when Sans’s face becomes a light hue of purple.

“I can’t fathom why in Toriel’s name you’d care about me, but- Guh!!” Sans's entire face is engulfed in purple when you suddenly throw your arm around him. You pull him close and press a purposely sloppy kiss on his forehead. “What- Unhand me, you!! You! I will not tolerate this behavior!”

“Sans! You know exactly why I care about you! For someone who claims to be smart, you sure don’t show it sometimes,” you joke, laughing loudly when he shoves your arm off of him. His entire face was lit up in a bright purple, which makes his death glare a lot less scary. It only causes you to laugh more.

Sans goes to say something but stops when your eyes lock. His expression softens a little before he turns away from you with an angry huff. “By the stars, I swear you’ll be the death of me one day. You should save your smooches for my idiot brother.”

Your smile turns a little sad at that. “I would, but I don’t think he would return it.”

Sans glances at you from the corner of his eyes before turning away again. “Then he would be more of a fool than I thought,” he mumbled. Before you could think of a reply, he stood up. “Come on, let’s get out of here. It’s not doing you any good watching and wishing.”

Sans is already walking away before you have a chance to decide if you wanted to stay or go. After a second of hesitation and a glance towards Papyrus, you follow after him. 

You don’t bother texting Papyrus to let him know you left.

-

It was around 3 AM when you wake up to the feelings of eyes on you. You tiredly glance around you, tensing for a second when you realized you weren’t home before relaxing. After leaving the bar, Sans allowed you to sleep on the couch at their place rather than take you home. 

You move to a sitting position after a few seconds, deciding to get a glass of water before going back to sleep. You yelp when you lock eyes with a pair of eye sockets.

“Jesus Papyrus! What the hell are you doing, standing around in the dark? It’s fucking creepy dude,” you hiss, maybe reacting a little more harshly than you should’ve. However, to be fair, he had scared the shit out of you and you were still sore from your earlier jealousy.

Not that the latter was entirely his fault, but you still allow yourself to be a little peeved about it.

“M’house, do what I want,” he slurs, obviously drunk. The realization that he’s drunk makes you wonder why he’s home. Where’s his lady friend?

As if he could read your mind, he answers your question.

“I ditched the girl. Noticed ya was missin’. Thought maybe you n’ Sans had wandered off to a quieter spot, but couldn’t find ya. No text. You weren’t home,” you made a small face, knowing the only way he knew you weren’t home was by breaking in (again), “so I came ‘ere to see if Sans knew where ya was. Why the hell would ya make me worry?”

You shrug, glancing away from him when he narrowed his eyes at you. Not that you could really see anything else that well. You only noticed him because of his glowing eyes, and how his golden tooth lightly reflected them. 

“You were busy.” He huffed in annoyance at your response.

“An’? Coulda texted me. ‘Hey cutie headed home early with Sans’ r’ somethin’.”

“Didn’t want to distract you from your fun.”

“It’s more distractin’ when I don’t know if yer safe.”

“I can handle myself, I’m an adult.”

“An’ my friend.” You huff, glaring a hole into the wall. Fuck, you knew he was right. You were being petty when you didn’t tell him. You knew he’d come home instead of going to a hotel with that woman. For obvious reasons, you couldn’t tell him that. You know you should say ‘you’re right, I’m sorry’ but you can't bring yourself to. You were still mad and maybe had a little too much pride.

It got quiet after that. Papyrus was obviously waiting for an explanation, an apology, or both. You weren’t planning on giving him either. 

You hear Papyrus sigh before he starts shuffling towards the staircase. “Don’t know what the hell yer problem is…”

You had barely heard, not even fully sure if you had heard it right. But you were pretty sure you had, and it instantly pissed you off. Even more so than before. You instantly stand up and stomp up to him. By now, your eyes had adjusted to the dark and it wasn’t hard to reach him. He had one foot on the bottom step but turned to face you.

“What’s my problem? What about you, huh? What’s your problem?” Papyrus looks at you in surprise before glaring down at you. 

You flinched. You’ve never been in a fight with Papyrus before.

Is this what this was? 

“_My_ problem? What the hell are ya talking about? Yer the one that’s all pissed for no fuckin’ reason!” You shrink back when he yells at you before you could catch yourself. That only increased you angry, <strike>hurt</strike> pissed that he would dare yell at you.

“No reason huh?” You grind your teeth together, your entire being telling you to stop now. You knew where this was going. You can’t tell him,_ it’s not his fault._

“I do have a reason. I’m pissed off because you’re a fucking asshole! You hit on every little thing that flutters their eyelashes at you. You just stand there, flirting with people right in front of me!” _It’s not his fault…_

“And I don’t get it. Because all they have to do is look at you. They glance your way, and suddenly they have all your attention. Yet here I am, working my ass off trying to make you happy! Trying to make you see how much I care about you! And you flirt with me too, but you never mean it! You never-! You keep acting like it’s normal for friends to flirt and touch each other!”

_ It’s not his fault that he doesn’t love you back. _

You felt your anger instantly vanish at the thought, replacing it with a deep sadness. Tears started falling down your eyes, but you refused to look at papyrus.

“And I’m pissed because none of it’s your fault! You don’t have to like me. You aren’t required. Just because I like you doesn’t mean you aren’t allowed to have fun with other people. I-I know that! And I hate that I understand that! B-because I get so pissed off at you… And then I get pissed off at myself for it… A-and… It’s not y-your fault…” You finally break down into sobs. It hurt so much. Admitting it out loud only released all the emotion you’ve been holding back.

“H-hey, don’t… Don’t cry,” he mumbled. He reaches out to pull you into a hug but stops, unsure if you’d want to be touched right now. His arms just hang in the air awkwardly. He’s never been good at comforting when you start crying. 

It got very quiet for a couple of minutes, only the sounds of your crying filling the silence. Right when you decided it was probably time for you to leave, to give him - and you - some space after unloading all of that, Papyrus finally speaks up.

“‘M sorry. I didn’t know ya liked me like that. If I had, I wouldn’t’ve messed with those girls…,” you go to protest, to tell him that he’s allowed to talk to other people when he continues talking, “I would’ve messed with ya instead.”

Any words of protest instantly die in your throat. You jerk to look up at him, finally seeing how he was looking at you. Concerned, for sure, but there was also a certain softness you had missed before. You take a little to respond, trying to get the last of your sniffles under control so you don’t embarrass yourself any further.

“So y-you mean…?” You ask, hopeful. So much for not embarrassing yourself further on that stutter. You’re a mess.

“Heh, yeah. I do mean,” he responds while scratching the back of his skull. Now that you’re paying attention, and not crying, you notice a slight flush of orange to his face. 

Cute. You wonder if it’s because he’s embarrassed or from drinkin- 

You froze. _Oh shit. He’s drunk._

Right as the thought crosses your mind, Papyrus leans towards you. You’re confused for a second, but the realization of what's happening hit you when he gently cups your cheek. His face was so close you could easily make out the scar across his eye, see the shine of his golden tooth, feel his breath on your lips… You almost forgot what you had been thinking about before this until you caught a whiff of alcohol.

His teeth met your hand instead of your lips. You see a look of confusion and disappointment cross his face. _You and me both, ‘Rus._ You gently push his face back up.

He goes to remove his hand from your cheek, but you decided you wanted that amount of contact, whether his drunken acceptance of your feelings was real or not. You think they’re real, but you’d rather wait until he’s sober to find out. You reach up and grab his hand before he could pull completely away, pressing it against your cheek again.

“I’m sorry, don’t get the wrong impression. It’s just you’re kinda drunk, and I don’t want to ruin our friendship any more than I might’ve if you realize you don’t like me as much as you thought tomo-” Papyrus cuts you off.

“But I do like ya. I didn’t just… Suddenly realize I liked ya when you told me. I have for some time now, n’ I feel like ‘m overdue for some kisses,” he groans, gently running a bony thumb across your cheek. You feel you face heat up while you chuckle.

“Then tell me again in the morning.” He goes to protest, but you grab the strings of his jacket and pull. You press your lips against his cheek, maybe lingering longer than you should. You couldn’t help it, if he decided he changed his mind in the morning then you at least wanted this. 

When you pull away, his face is a brighter shade of orange than before and he had a goofy smile on his face. It made your heart skip a beat and your own blush deepen.

“Heh, that was weak.” He chuckles when you playfully shoved him away, both to pretend to be upset and also because you were a little embarrassed. 

“Shut up, go to bed,” you huff, shaking your head in amusement. 

Papyrus tried to convince you to go up to his room with him and sleep, but you refused. It would’ve been awkward as hell to wake up to him kicking you out of his room. Not that you really thought that would happen, but still. You also just needed time to clear your head a little.

Today has been an emotional rollercoaster for you. 

Surprisingly, despite your heart and mind racing, you don’t have any trouble falling asleep.


	2. Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Papyrus have a talk... Or well, not really. But things go well anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small wait ont his! Wanted to update it the next day, but a friend ended up visiting.   
Also I think I will be doing those alternate endings! 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reaching chapter 2!!

You groan when you hear faint yelling in the distance. You can’t help the small smirk on your face when you barely catch a few colorful insults. Sans must be waking up Papyrus.

You hear a small creek, and suddenly the yelling gets a lot worse - much to your dismay since you were about to go back to sleep.

“YOU’RE GETTING ON MY LAST NERVE, MUTT!” You snicker at Sans’s yelling. Since getting to the surface, he’s yelling had decreased a lot (according to Papyrus). No longer needed to intimidate people as much, and didn’t have as bad of a temper either. He did yell when he was pissed or stressed out.

Or when talking to Papyrus a lot of the times. He knew how to get under his brother’s ‘skin’, or lack of.

“But bro, ya don’t have any nerves-” Before Papyrus could finish, Sans interrupts him.

“EXACTLY, YOU INFURIATING DOG! NOW SHUT UP!” Sans shouts before turning towards the kitchen.

“Sounds like ‘m in the doghouse now,” Papyrus says, amusement laced in his tone. It doesn’t matter how pissed Sans got at him, he always pushed a little more. He was the only one who ever got away with it.

Sans stops his advances towards the kitchen with a heavy sigh. He switches his direction to the front door, grabbing a warm coat. “I do not have to stand for this. I am leaving,” he says calmly, completely done with Papyrus. You wonder what Paps did (or said, actually) before they left the room.

“I don’t see why ya would leave the house to find a place to sit.” Papyrus chuckles at the door slam he got in response. You snicker along with him. 

Hearing you laugh causes him to lazily look over in your direction, an amused smile on his face. However, as soon as you two made eye contact, last night seemed to dawn on both of you.

You feel your cheeks heat a little.

“Hi, Papyrus… What’s up?” You inwardly cringe at yourself. What was that? You never talk to him that way! Way to go on making things weird.

Papyrus snorts in amusement. “Wow, so polite. Guess me knowin’ yer in love with me makes ya a lot more friendly, huh?”

You sputter, face instantly flushing red. “W-what! I never said- That’s not what I meant- I mean-” Papyrus bursting out laughing immediately ends your stumbling. It also makes your embarrassment turn into annoyance.

“Nyeh heh! Sorry, I couldn’t help but tease ya,” Papyrus’s smirk turns into a soft smile, “but ya know, I do too.”

Your heart skips a beat.

So he did like you. Thank god his drunkenness had not made him say things that weren’t true. While you and him probably would’ve continued being friends, you knew it would be a little awkward at first. 

Also, it would’ve hurt like hell to be rejected.

“Isn’t it a little narcissistic to be in love with yourself?” You joke, a small smirk playing on your lips. Papyrus huffs in playful annoyance.

“So ya admit yer in love with me then?” He raises a bone brow at you.

“Love is a strong word Paps,” you scoff at him before your expression turns soft, “but all jokes aside, I do really like you.” Papyrus goes to say something, but you cut him off. You could tell by his smirk what joke he was about to say. “Yes, it would be weird if I was your friend and didn’t like you. You know what I meant.”

“Heh, ya really do know how to read me, huh?” He chuckles before suddenly disappearing. You’re confused for a split second before he suddenly reappears next to you. He drapes his arm behind you on the couch, opening his jaw to say something before closing it again.

It gets really quiet.

Maybe it should’ve been awkward. After all, you both are normally talking up a storm. Constantly joke, constantly making each other laugh - hell, you even both jokingly flirted with each other! It was the whole reason you had been frustrated in the first place.

But honestly? You didn’t feel awkward. You both set there, gazing into each other’s eyes, both of your expressions soft.

Instead of focusing on the silence - otherwise, you’d think too much and it eventually would feel awkward - you decide to study his face. Your gaze moves from his eye lights to the scar on his eye. Your eyes trace it, from the thin like that started from the top of his skull, thickening the closer it got to his eye socket, to the thinning line that stopped at his cheek. 

Without much thought, you lift your hand to cup the side of his face and gently trace the scar with your thumb. He leans into the touch, closing his eye socket when you started to get closer with your thumb. The moment felt… Intimate.

Once your thumb reaches the end of the scar, you stop and caress his orange flushed cheek. Your eyes moved from your hand to glance into his, your heart fluttering at the expression he was giving you. 

His eye lights were huge and fuzzy, and you were pretty sure they were in the shape of hearts - the fuzziness of them made it hard to tell. You had no idea they did that, and you briefly wondered how it worked.

You pushed the question in the back of your mind for another time.

Feeling your cheeks heat under his soft expression, you decide to direct your gaze somewhere else. Your eyes instantly fall onto his golden fang.

You remember him telling you how he got it. It was one of the few serious conversations you had with him. How he underestimated the first human that he had met, and how things went south from there. 

Without much thought, you move your hand to cup underneath his jaw so your thumb could gently run along the golden metal. You idly noted how smooth the metal was compared to his bones before he sucked in a quick breath.

Your eyes instantly snap to his, worried you might’ve hurt him when you touched it - you weren’t sure how sensitive it was, if at all. You calm down when you met longing eyes instead of pained.

You could tell by his expression that he was silently trying to ask something, but all you could do was give him a small look of confusion. You were about to ask what he wanted - despite not wanting to end this intimate silence between you - when his eyelights left yours to glance at your lips, then back up with a questioning glance.

Oh.

Well, you did say you would give him a kiss when he was sober, didn’t you? You started to lean forward, the silent invitation making Papyrus meet you halfway. 

Despite lacking lips, you felt a tingle against you as soon as your lips hit his teeth. You hum appreciatively at the feeling. It was different… But good.

You use the hand that wasn’t cradling his jaw to cup at the base of his skull where his spine meets, gently pulling him forward to deepen the kiss. Papyrus returns the favor by wrapping his arms around you - one hand on your hip and the other on the top of your back. He pulls your body completely against his own.

You wanted this to last forever, it felt amazing to have your lips pressed against him, but eventually you had to pull away to gasp for air. You needed to breathe after all.

You leaned your forehead against Papyrus’s while you tried to catch your breath and calm now the flush in your cheeks.

“Wow…” You murmur, a gentle smile on your face. You had closed your eyes while trying to catch your breath, but you opened them to look Papyrus in the eyes.

Papyrus returned the smile with a smirk. “Heh, I guess ‘m glad I waited until the morning to kiss ya,” he says in a quiet tone. You raise an eyebrow curiously at him.

“Oh?”

“Don’t think I coulda held back while drunk. Probably would’ve taken ya straight to my room…” He purred into your ear, his expression turning a little more heated than before.

Your entire face erupts in red. You move your hands to roughly push against his shoulders. He makes a dramatic ‘oof’ when he lets you push him back onto the couch.

“Papyrus!”

“Heh, didn’t know ya were so eager to jump my bones,” he chuckles, raising a bone brow up at you from where he laid. It was then that you noticed that you at some point been pulling into his lap, and now you were on top of him. 

“Your brother was right, you really are an infuriating dog,” you huff, looking away from his suggestive eye bone wiggle. He snickered before reaching up to grab you.

You don’t resist him when he pulled you down on top of him, instead snuggling against him. He hums in content, putting his chin on top of your head. 

It went silent again after that, but it was okay. You knew you had a few things to talk about, but that could be worried about later. Instead, you wanted to enjoy his company in silence for now. Maybe even steal a few more kisses-

Was he snoring? 

You huff in annoyance, some nerve he had. You were really looking forward to sharing more kisses, but you guess you could allow this. Besides, you could go for a nap right now, even if that meant both you and him would it hear from Sans later.

Besides, you can't be mad at him for falling asleep. Afterall...

It’s not his fault your comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading until the end <3 Have a wonderful day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end <3  
Anyways, I'm debating on doing multiple endings. There will for sure be another chapter at least, but what do you guys think? Should I do an alternate ending where she ends up with Sans? Because it's possible he probably has some small feelings for her at the beginning (not saying that he for sure does, just saying it could be implied that way).  
I could also do one where she ends up with both of them as well if people are interested! :)  
Anyways, have a wonderful day <3


End file.
